It is generally known that in order to remove liquid from a container with a singular (i.e. common) inlet and outlet usually at the top, it is generally necessary to lift and tilt the container to dispense the liquid therefrom or to use some other type of pressurized pump arrangement to expel the liquid. Various types of pressurized container arrangements have been used, and typical prior art and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,189,643 (Ward), 2,606,698 (Todd et al) and 3,348,565 (Turner) generally disclose the concept of providing a suitable stopper or closure for a container which includes a dispensing valve and pressurized source associated therewith. The Ward patent in particular discloses a carbon dioxide capsule situated in the dispense with various valve and inlet assemblies. However, the carbon dioxide is forced directly into the liquid within the container and no flexible liner is provided. The Todd patent discloses a dispenser which uses air pressure from an external source as an aid for dispensing the liquid and further discloses selective opening of a liquid dispensing valve without having to open the air inlet valve or other associated valve simultaneously. The Turner patent discloses a device which fits over a particular type of beer keg closure, such as in FIG. 5, which communicates with the gas and liquid passageways in the beer keg closure.
Prior art which typify the use of a flexible liner between a pressurized gas and the contents of a container includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,953 (McGeorge), 3,244,326 (Bull), 3,434,632 (Batrow) and 3,342,377 (Peredy). While these patents generally teach the expedient of providing a flexible bag within a container and a pressurized gas source for exerting pressure on the bag together with a suitable dispenser arrangement, the McGeorge patent is of particular interest in that the bag is attached to a dispensing valve situated at the top of the container. The area between the bag and the container is charged with gas via a plug which is situated at the bottom of the container and a valve having a tubular discharge stem communicates with a luquid conducting tube or passageway. Bull discloses a pressure chamber which comprises an expansible bag which expands as beer is dispensed from the container, so that the container is always completely filled by beer and the increasing volume of the pressure chamber. A pressure relief valve system is also provided for venting excessive pressure from the chamber. The Batrow patent discloses still another type of expansible bag filled with gas for maintaining pressure on beer while in a keg to facilitate the expulsion of the beer. Peredy illustrates a dispensing container having a liner wherein propellant gas is provided by a bottom inlet or other suitable external pressurized source. In this patent the internal liner will not collapse under the influence of the pressurized gas.
Prior art patents which are illustrative of liquid transfer assemblies are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,724,535 (Day et al), 3,139,123 (Lisciani), 3,156,272 (Indrunas), 2,666,557 (Hester) and 3,963,063 (Pascarella). These generally show a variety of different fluid transfer couplings which employ venting and fluid transfer conduits. However, none are associated with a lined container. Day et al automatically fills smaller bottles including liquid and air passageways within a singular tube which is partitioned such that the liquid flows down through one passageway and the air is exhausted through the other during filling. In Lisciani volatile flammable liquid is transferred and the device includes a liquid inlet and vapor outlet with appropriate shut-off valves which are operable when the supply can be inverted. The Indrunas patent is designed for use in filling ketchup bottles and includes an air vent, while Hester discloses a whiskey dispenser wherein when the liquid reaches the air inlet the flow of furhter liquid into the container being filled ceases. Pascarella shows still another device for the transfer of a viscous liquid such as ketchup and mustard.
These prior art patents generally suffer from the disadvantages typical of the prior art in that they do not provide a readily quick and simple method for expelling liquids from a container without the need to lift, tilt or turn the container or to pump it out. The present invention also enables the liquid which is intended to be within the container to be maintained in its proper physical state, as well as suitable arrangement for the transfer of liquid into a container with minimum exposure to the surrounding air.